Cerita Menjelang Senja
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Itachi, berkumpul bersama untuk melakukan ritual cerita hantu. Seperti apakah cerita dari masing-masing pihak?/ "Itu loh.. Seperti seratus kisah hantu, cuma ini versi mini nya karna kita hanya berempat. Seharusnya Chouji sudah datang tapi sepertinya dia terlambat. Jika ditambah Itachi-nii berarti jumlahnya jadi lima orang."


**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cerita Menjelang Senja Fanfiction**

 **Written by : Nagisa Yuuki**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Diksi kurang jelas, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini sudah jam 6 lewat. Kenapa Chouji belum sampai juga?" Naruto mendengus kesal. Berkali-kali menilik arlojinya dengan wajah masam.

Hari ini mereka berjanji akan berkumpul dirumah Sasuke untuk melakukan ritual cerita horor. Seperti yang ada di tv atau buku misteri. Bedanya mereka takkan menceritakan kisah seratus hantu. Hanya empat saja sesuai jumlah mereka yang terdiri dari Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Sasuke tentunya. Tapi sudah lewat jam 6 sore, hanya Chouji saja yang belum sampai, padahal Shikamaru yang rumahnya paling jauh sudah datang.

"Mendokusai. Lebih baik kita mulai saja tanpa dia. Sebentar lagi kan senja akan tenggelam. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Benar kan Sasuke?" Kediknya melalui mata kuacinya yang tampak malas seperti biasa.

"Hn." Dua huruf andalan pemuda bungsu Uchiha mengalun dengan datarnya. Sungguh orang yang irit bicara. Naruto yang mendengarnya saja sering kali merasa kesal.

"Tapi kau bilang harus empat orang?" Protes Naruto.

"Yah, saat Chouji sampai nanti jumlahnya akan tetap sama saja kan, Naruto,"

"Iya sih.." Naruto menggaruk pipinya seraya memahat cengiran lebarnya. "Yasudah kalau begitu-"

"Sasuke?" Sesosok pria menyembulkan kepalanya dari celah pintu yang terbuka. "Oh, eh, ada kalian disini. Tumben sekali." Sapanya ramah. Pria duplikat Sasuke versi dewasa itu memasuki ruang kamar si bungsu Uchiha yang sedang dikunjungi teman-temannya. Dia adalah kakak kandung Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha. Sifatnya bertolak belakang dengan adiknya. Kalau Sasuke pendiam dan irit bicara, maka Itachi bersifat sebaliknya.

"Whoa, ada Itachi-nii, mau gabung bersama kami?" Tawar Naruto antusias.

Si sulung Uchiha menyeritkan dahi seraya mengambil posisi duduk senyaman mungkin disamping adiknya. "Gabung? Memangnya kalian sedang apa?"

Sasuke Uchiha sebagai tuan kamar mulai membuka suaranya selain gumaman andalannya. Ia menghela napas terlebih dahulu lalu menopang dagunya menggunakan sebelah tangan diatas meja kotatsu. "Bercerita horor. Ini idenya Shikamaru, dan Naruto sepertinya sangat tertarik sekali."

"Cerita horor?"

"Itu loh.. Seperti seratus kisah hantu, cuma ini versi mini nya karna kita hanya berempat. Seharusnya Chouji sudah datang tapi sepertinya dia terlambat. Jika ditambah Itachi-nii berarti jumlahnya jadi lima orang." Penjelasan Naruto barusan membuat Itachi mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ikut. Kebetulan aku juga memiliki kisah seramku sendiri," Sahut Itachi, ia menerawang dengan pose berpikir. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, ia menumpu dagunya diatas meja kotatsu.

"Nii-san pernah mengalami kejadian seram juga?" Tanya Sasuke menyelidik. Terlihat tidak percaya jika kakaknya yang terkenal pemberani dan realistis pernah mengalami yang namanya kejadian mistis.

"Tentu saja. Ini kisahku saat kau masih kecil, Otouto," Itachi menjawab sembari memandang sang adik yang sedang mengernyit bingung.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita mulai ceritanya dari Itachi-nii terlebih dahulu." Usul Shikamaru.

"Oke, aku setuju. Ayo cepat ceritakan kisahnya Itachi-nii." Desak Naruto tak sabaran.

"Haha, baik-baik. Kau bersemangat seperti biasanya ya Naruto. -Jadi begini... Kejadian ini sudah lama sekali sih. Saat itu usiaku baru beranjak 9 tahun, dan Sasuke masih 4 tahun..." Itachi menerawang sejenak lalu berdehem singkat sebelum memulai ceritanya.

Saat itu Itachi sedang terburu-buru berlari menuju kearah Klinik 24 jam. Sasuke, adiknya terserang demam tinggi. Ayah dan ibunya sedang pergi keluar kota selama satu minggu penuh. Selain itu para pelayan serta supir dirumah sedang mengambil cuti selama 2 hari kedepan. Jadilah ia berlari-lari seorang diri sembari menggendong si kecil.

Suasana gelap mencekam. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 23.45 hampir tengah malam. Dengan mempercepat langkah kakinya, Itachi menerobos dinginnya malam sambil terus mendekap Sasuke yang menggigil dengan igauan aneh dalam tidurnya.

"Bertahanlah, Sasuke!" Ucapnya agak panik. Wajah si bungsu terlihat memerah dan bibirnya yang membiru terus bergemelutuk kedinginan. Padahal Itachi sudah memakaikan mantel tebal ditambah selimut untuk membungkus tubuh Sasuke. Lalu mengapa Sasuke masih terus saja merasa kedinginan?

"Nii-niisan.." Gumam Sasuke pelan setengah mengigau.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di Klinik. Bertahanlah! Niisan bersamamu."

"U-uhm.." Sasuke mengangguk lemah sembari terus merapatkan diri untuk mendapatkan kehangatan dalam dekapan sang kakak.

Itachi sedikit berbelok mengambil jalan pintas, walau sebenarnya enggan tapi tak ada pilihan lain. Jalan yang diambilnya ini memang sepi, tapi lebih cepat sampai daripada harus memakai jalan utama. Hamparan sawah dan ilalang yang meninggi memenuhi perkebunan kosong ditempat itu. Jalan setapak yang dijejaki Itachi sedikit berbatu dan agak terjal. Jalanan disana nampaknya rusak parah.

Ketika kepalanya tak sengaja menoleh kearah ilalang yang tumbuh diperkebunan itu. Mata onyx-nya menangkap sebuah sosok wanita yang hampir seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi oleh ilalang. Awalnya yang dilihat Itachi adalah kepala. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jalan, tak berapa lama menoleh kearah perkebunan itu lagi dan wanita itu tampak sampai sebatas dada. Ketika Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dan menoleh kearah perkebunan itu lagi, wanita itu kembali terlihat kali ini sampai sebatas pinggang.

Aneh..

Itachi yakin ia sudah melewatinya berkali-kali tapi kenapa bisa setiap kali ia menoleh kearah perkebunan luas yang ada disamping kirinya, sosok wanita itu selalu terlihat.

Ditepisnya pikiran aneh itu dari benaknya. Namun, nalurinya seakan tergelitik untuk menoleh kesamping lagi, dan kali ini wanita itu terlihat secara keseluruhan dengan pakaian putihnya yang menjuntai dan rambut hitam kusut yang nyaris seperti sapu ijuk.

Apa wanita itu mengikutinya?

Sulung Uchiha itu tertawa geli dalam hati. Untuk apa? Pikirnya.

Ketika tak sengaja ia menoleh untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kali ini Itachi benar-benar dibuat terkejut, nyaris memekik ketika melihatnya. Tubuhnya tanpa sadar terhempas saking shock-nya.

Sasuke yang pada saat itu merasakan tubuh Itachi yang menggendongnya terjatuh. Segera membuka matanya dan tanpa sengaja melirik kearah dimana pandangan sang kakak terpusat.

Benar saja. Bukan hanya Itachi yang tampak shock. Kini Sasuke pun juga. Pasalnya yang mereka lihat saat ini adalah wujud seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam panjangnya yang kusut, pakaian putihnya yang menjuntai dan sedikit kotor dengan kepala yang tertunduk kebawah. Tapi bukan itu permasalahannya. Yang jadi pusat kengerian mereka adalah kakinya yang tidak tampak alias melayang.

"Nii-nii-niisan..." Sasuke terbata sambil memeluk leher Itachi erat. Sementara yang dipanggil hanya menelan ludah kasar.

Perlahan kepala si wanita mendongak. Secara perlahan-lahan. Bagaikan gerak slow motion. Sangat pelan tapi cukup membuat Itachi merinding ketakutan. Ketika kepalanya sudah mendongak, Uchiha bersaudara secara bersamaan membulatkan matanya sambil menahan nafas yang hendak dibuangnya.

Sosok itu menyeringai lebar dengan rongga matanya yang berlubang dan mengucurkan banyak darah segar. Semakin wanita itu tertawa semakin mengerikan pula sosoknya.

Secara spontan keduanya membuka mulut lebar-lebar dan berteriak nyaring.

"HUWWAAAAAAHHH...!"

Semua orang diruangan itu menutup telinganya rapat-rapat ketika mendengar suara jeritan Naruto yang melengking hebat.

"Geez, bisakah kau kecilkan suara teriakanmu itu, dasar Usuratonkachi!" Sebuah bantal melayang dan mendarat tepat didepan wajah Naruto, dan pelakunya adalah Sasuke. Shikamaru yang ikut terkejutpun menjitak kepala pirang temannya seraya mengusap dada. Sedangkan Itachi, hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah adik dan juga teman-temannya yang tampak tegang mendengar ceritanya barusan.

"Hei, kalian! Itu sakit, dattebayou!" Raungnya emosi. Dikepala pirangnya sudah bertengger manis tiara benjol dari Shikamaru. Naruto mengusapnya sambil terus bersungut tanpa henti. Lalu menoleh menatap Itachi seperti masih penasaran dengan kelanjutannya. "Lalu setelah itu bagaimana, Itachi-nii?"

"Yah, aku berlari sekuat tenaga dari tempat itu,"

Shikamaru mendengus dengan wajah malasnya. "Mendokusai. Seorang Uchiha ternyata juga bisa berekspresi lain selain memasang tampang datar,"

Telinga Sasuke berdengung mendengar ejekan tak langsung dari Shikamaru. Guratan kekesalan tercetak jelas disudut keningnya. "Tapi kenapa aku tidak ingat?" Perhatiannya tertuju pada Itachi yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Tentu saja, saat itu kau masih sangat kecil. Dan seingatku juga kau sempat pingsan selama aku berlari. Setelahnya pun demammu kian tinggi sampai berhari-hari lamanya." Jelas Itachi.

"Pasti tertekan sekali menjadi Itachi-nii. Sudah bertemu hantu, harus terbebani dengan Sasuteme yang pingsan dan berat." Celoteh Naruto, yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan manis (kedua) dari Sasuke. Hingga tiara diatas kepalanya bertumpuk dua dengan tidak elite-nya.

"Urusai dobe!" Sang Uchiha tersulut juga emosinya.

"Lalu selanjutnya giliran siapa?" Shikamaru mengalihkan perdebatan antara Naruto dan Sasuke untuk kembali fokus pada kegiatan mistis mereka.

"Baiklah.. Sekarang giliranku saja!" Sahut Naruto semangat lalu memulai ceritanya.

Suasana senja menyebarkan gradasi warna jingga kemerahan diatas langit. Sejuknya semilir angin lembut yang menerpa tubuhnya. Membuat Naruto enggan untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Ia duduk bersender pada sebatang pohon dengan mata yang terpejam erat.

"Ne, dimana letak ayunan?" sebuah pertanyaan dengan suara asing terdengar ditelinga Naruto.

Cepat-cepat ia membuka matanya dan mendapati seorang gadis kecil berdiri dihadapannya. "Ng.. Disana," Tunjuk Naruto sembari menolehkan pandangannya kearah sebuah ayunan, yang letaknya cukup jauh dari tempatnya terduduk sekarang. Ketika kepalanya menoleh kembali kearah tempat gadis itu berada tadi, ia tak menemukan siapa-siapa.

"Are~ kemana perginya anak itu?" Gumam Naruto. Ia segera bangkit dari tempatnya dan melirik kearah tempat ayunan berada. Rupanya gadis itu sedang bermain ayunan disana.

Cepatnya..

Naruto berbalik dan hendak meninggalkan taman. Tetapi sebuah suara yang sama kembali menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Dimana letak perosotan?" Tanya anak itu lagi yang kali ini telah berdiri dibelakang Naruto.

Bocah blonde bermata biru ini hanya terkesiap ketika melihat anak yang beberapa detik lalu tengah menaiki sebuah ayunan kini sudah berada dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Di-disana.." Tunjuknya sedikit terbata. Ketika menoleh kearah anak itu lagi ternyata dia kembali hilang dan tahu-tahu sudah berada ditempat perosotan berada.

Kali ini perasaan Naruto semakin tak enak. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa tegang dan ketakutan. Dengan gerakan cepat ia berjalan-nyaris berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Dan sekali lagi suara yang sama berhasil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ne, ne, dimana letak jungkat-jungkit?"

Dengan gerakan ragu-ragu ditatapnya si gadis misterius itu yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto tercengang, bibirnya bergetar. Ia baru menyadarinya bahwa sedari tadi gadis itu tidak menunjukan wajahnya. Dengan perasaan takut yang mulai menyelimutinya, Naruto menunjuk kearah sebuah gedung tinggi dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia mengatakannya dengan lantang. "Diatas sana!" Tunjuknya.

Dan untuk kali ini si gadis terkikik dengan suaranya yang menakutkan. Lalu mendongakkan kepalanya dan memperlihatkan raut wajahnya yang menyeramkan. Rongga mata hitam, kulit pias tanpa rona kehidupan, giginya yang memiliki taring layaknya vampire.

Gadis itu menyeringai lebar seraya mengeluarkan tangannya yang panjang, mirip manusia karet. Sosok gadis itu segera memanjat gedung yang ditunjuk Naruto dengan cara merangkak didinding. Detik itu juga Naruto segera menjerit dan lari secepat yang ia bisa.

"Setelah itu.. Gadis mengerikan itu tak pernah bertanya lagi dan dia juga tidak pernah turun dari atas sana dan menghilang begitu saja." Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Tidak kusangka gadis itu kabur setelah melihat wajahmu." Ejek Sasuke yang disambut kikikan geli Itachi dan Shikamaru.

"URUSAI!" Pekik Naruto nyalang seraya melempar balik bantal yang sempat dilemparkan Sasuke kewajahnya, tapi Sasuke dengan gesitnya menghindar, hingga bantal itu melewati sisi kepala si raven lalu menghantam tembok dibelakang.

"Tinggal Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Siapa yang ingin bercerita lebih dulu diantara kalian?" Itachi memandang kedua pemuda berambut hitam itu secara bergantian.

"Aku saja. Sebenarnya ini memalukan sekali untuk diceritakan. Kejadiannya juga sudah sangat lama, ketika aku masih berusia 7 tahun." Sasuke angkat bicara. Ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya lalu mendesah panjang.

Sasuke Uchiha pernah mendapatkan hadiah dari neneknya ketika beliau tengah berkunjung saat pertengahan liburan musim panas. Sang nenek adalah kolektor barang langka. Segala hal yang ada dirumahnya merupakan benda-benda unik bernilai jual tinggi. Sementara kakek adalah seorang workaholic sejati, sama seperti ayahnya.

Sebelum nenek pulang kerumah asalnya didaerah Kyoto, beliau sempat memberikan sepasang boneka ala jepang pada Itachi dan Sasuke. Boneka itu hanya dibedakan oleh warna pakaiannya. Milik Itachi berwarna kuning, sedangkan Sasuke berwarna merah. Sebenarnya ada rasa tak enak hati untuk menerimanya. Mereka berdua adalah lelaki jadi akan aneh kalau menyimpan sebuah boneka.

Tetapi karna desakan sang ibu, akhirnya mau tak mau mereka memajang boneka itu dikamar masing-masing. Awalnya memang tidak ada yang aneh. Semua biasa-biasa saja. Sampai pada suatu malam Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh dengan mata boneka itu. Terkadang Sasuke seperti merasa diawasi. Senyum yang terpoles pada bibir boneka itu juga tampak janggal. Berbeda dengan milik Itachi yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja, punya Sasuke seolah menguarkan aura asing yang tidak enak.

Pernah suatu malam, Sasuke membalikkan posisi boneka yang awalnya menghadap depan menjadi kebelakang. Rasa aman seketika ia rasakan saat tidak bertatapan dengan mata boneka itu. Tapi paginya Sasuke terkejut bukan main. Ketika ia bangun tidur, boneka pemberian sang nenek tiba-tiba saja sudah berada disamping tubuhnya. Spontan ia melempar boneka yang semalaman berada dipelukannya keatas lantai.

Kejadian itu selalu berulang tiap paginya. Tidak perduli Sasuke meletakkan boneka itu dirak paling atas atau ditumpukkan lemari sekalipun, pada akhirnya boneka ala jepang berponi itu selalu berakhir diatas kasurnya saat pagi menjelang.

"Ibu... Boneka ini untuk ibu saja, aku tidak mau," Kata Sasuke pagi itu. Ia menghampiri Mikoto didapur seraya menyerahkan boneka pemberian nenek pada beliau.

"Loh, memang kenapa? Itu kan pemberian nenek, hargailah sedikit Sasuke,"

"Tapi, bu... Boneka ini menyeramkan," Tolaknya dengan nada manja.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton film horor sayang. Kakakmu saja tidak komentar apa-apa mengenai boneka itu."

"Punya kakak berbeda denganku. Tidak menyeramkan seperti ini." Sasuke tetap merengek.

"Sudah.. Ibu tidak ada waktu Sasuke. Cepat bawa boneka itu kembali."

Dengan berat hati Sasuke membawanya kembali. Tapi ketika sampai dikamar, dia meletakkannya didalam lemari barang lalu menguncinya. Ternyata usahanya kali ini berhasil. Si boneka tidak pernah menganggunya lagi. Tiap bagun tidur, tidak ada sosok benda yang tergeletak disampingnya. Sasuke bisa bernapas lega dan menjalani aktifitasnya kembali selama beberapa bulan kedepan, sampai ia lupa tentang keberadaan boneka itu.

Diawal semester baru Sasuke membuka lemari itu lagi untuk mengambil beberapa barang yang ia butuhkan untuk tugas kelompok. Dan tanpa sengaja Sasuke menyentuhnya lagi setelah sekian lama.

"Ini kan..." Dibolak baliknya boneka yang telah usang dan penuh debu. Dia masih mengingatnya tapi pengalaman yang lalu masih terus membekas walau tidak setakut dulu. "Ah, ya ampun! Aku bisa terlambat!" Pekiknya seraya menepuk dahi. Boneka dalam genggamannya ia letakkan lagi didalam lemari. Namun terjatuh, saat Sasuke tergesa-gesa menarik sebuah karton.

"Uwaa!" Dengan refleks ditangkapnya tubuh boneka itu, sayangnya hanya bagian tubuh karna kepalanya ternyata copot lalu menggelinding kesela-sela lemari. "Aku tidak ada waktu, nanti saja." Ditaruhnya lagi dengan asal tanpa memikirkan kepala boneka yang copot itu.

Sasuke beranjak pergi. Baru saja menutup pintu kamar. Ia menghentikan langkahnya karna mendengar sesuatu.

"Sasuke.."

"Eh?" Kepalanya menoleh kearah pintu kamar lalu mengernyit. "Mungkin salah dengar." Gumamnya. Berniat untuk beranjak lagi, tapi suara panggilan itu kembali terdengar.

"Sasuke.."

"Ibu kah?" Tanyanya polos. Sasuke berbalik dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Wajahnya memucat. Ia kan tadi habis dari dalam sana, dan tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya.

"Sasuke!" Suara itu naik dua oktav. Cemas dan takut mendominasi perasaannya. Debaran jantungnya cepat bukan main. Rasanya Sasuke seperti habis naik roller coaster. Tubuhnya gemetar dan berkeringat dingin. Pintu yang baru ia buka sedikit, perlahan ia lebarkan. Menampakkan suasana kamarnya yang normal dan tidak ada sesuatu ataupun seseorang disana.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan dan matanya terpaku pada meja belajar yang diatasnya ada kepala sebuah boneka dengan mata yang melotot tajam kearahnya. "Sasuke!" Bibir boneka itu bergerak. Seperti halnya seorang manusia yang tengah berbicara. Bedanya ini adalah boneka, lebih tepatnya hanya kepalanya saja. Sadar akan pengelihatannya. Sasuke ambruk dilantai kemudian berteriak kencang.

"Aaaaaarrrgghhh!" Teriakan kerasnya menarik perhatian seluruh keluarganya yang ada diruang makan. Berbondong-bondong ibu dan ayahnya mendatangi kamar Sasuke karna mencemaskan si bungsu.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Tanya sang ibu khawatir.

"Boneka... Bicara... Kepalanya copot... Dia bicara..." Sahutnya linglung. Terkesan histeris dan gemetar.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ayahnya ikut bertanya. Beliau bingung juga tidak mengerti.

"Kepala boneka pemberian nenek copot. Dan... Dan... Aku melihatnya melotot dan berbicara padaku, bu."

"Sasuke-"

"Aku tidak bohong! Kepalanya tadi ada diatas meja belajarku!" Sasuke bersikukuh. Sang kepala keluarga hanya mendesah sembari memijit pangkal dahinya.

"Lalu sekarang dimana kepalanya? Sudah kabur kah? Bagaimana caranya jika tidak memiliki kaki." Sindir Fugaku bersedekap dada. Beliau tak mau ambil pusing soal hayalan si bungsu sepagi ini.

"Sungguh ayah tadi ada disitu. Padahal seharusnya ada disela-sela lemari itu," Tunjuknya kearah sudut ruangan yang berisi lemari-lemari pakaian dan barang-barang milik Sasuke. "Saat aku ingin mencari sesuatu, boneka itu jatuh dan kepalanya menggelinding kesana."

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton film horor, nak,"

"Ibu..."

"Baik-baik. Akan ibu pasti kan untukmu," Mikoto menghela napas lelah. Berjalan kearah sudut ruangan dan meraba-raba celah kecil tempat jatuhnya kepala boneka itu. "Kau bilang matanya melotot kan?" Sasuke hanya mengangguk didepan pintu kamarnya. "Setahu ibu, boneka itu memiliki wajah yang can- Kyaaaa!"

"I-ibu..."

"Ada apa koi?"

Mikoto terduduk lemas dilantai setelah sebelumnya melempar kepala boneka dalam genggamannya sampai memantul pada dinding. Kepala boneka yang seharusnya berwajah cantik, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi menyeramkan, sesuai perkataan Sasuke. Kedua lelaki berbeda usia itu sampai menahan napasnya sejenak ketika melihat kepala boneka yang menggelinding menampakkan sebuah seringai mengerikan yang sanggup membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdiri karna ngeri.

"Wh-whoaa... Menyeramkan sekali. Lalu nasib boneka itu bagaimana teme?" Tanya Naruto setelah Sasuke selesai bercerita.

"Hn, dibawa ke kuil oleh ayah untuk di sucikan. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi, dan ibu juga tidak ingin boneka itu kembali."

"Apa kau masih menyimpan boneka yang sama Itachi-nii?" Shikamaru ikut bertanya.

"Tidak. Aku kan laki-laki, dan sewaktu aku liburan kerumah paman, ada anak kecil yang menginginkannya jadi kuberikan saja," Sahutnya. Lalu melirik kearah Sasuke yang sedang membaringkan kepalanya dengan dagu yang bertumpu diatas telapak tangan. "Aku tidak pernah tahu kau memiliki pengalaman seperti itu."

"Waktu itu kau kan sedang menjalani Study Tour selama empat hari."

"Oh, pantas saja."

"Shikamaru, sekarang giliranmu. Sepertinya Chouji tidak datang ya?"

"Tidak, dia pasti datang. Atau mungkin dia akan mengabari kalian nanti," Shikamaru menguap sebentar lalu memasang wajah seriusnya. "Kejadian ini belum lama terjadi."

Didekat jalan pertokoan yang mengarah ke blok rumah Shikamaru, terjadi kecelakaan tragis yang memakan beberapa korban jiwa. Ada anak-anak, remaja, lansia, juga ada orang dewasa. Penyebab utamanya adalah truk tonton yang tidak terkendali. Kendaraan itu menabrak sebuah mini bus lalu memporak-porandakan jalan sekitar. Menabrak secara membabi buta lalu terguling-guling dan meledak ditempat.

Jasad yang bergelimpangan rata-rata tidak ada yang utuh. Sekalinya utuh pasti hangus terbakar. Beberapa potongan daging tercecer diaspal jalan, cairan otak, organ dalam, semuanya tercerai berai tak karuan. Anyir darah memenuhi rongga hidung sampai radius ratusan meter jauhnya.

Akibat kecelakaan itu arus lalu lintas menjadi tidak terkendali. Terpaksa Shikamaru harus memutar arah untuk sampai kerumah Sasuke, dan jaraknya 2 kali lipat lebih jauh dari jalur yang biasa. Ia menilik arlojinya, pukul 17.45, dia sudah sangat terlambat dari waktu mereka janjian. Dipercepatnya langkah untuk menghemat waktu. Shikamaru berlari menerobos riuhnya pejalan kaki yang berbondong-bodong ingin menyaksikan TKP kecelakaan maut terjadi.

"Hei, hati-hati, arus lalu lintas sedang tidak stabil, nak!" Seru seorang pekerja jalanan pada Shikamaru yang tengah berlari-lari menerobos jalan. Namun ia mengabaikannya.

Shikamaru bermaksud menyebrang trotoar, dia sudah berada ditengah jalan, tapi dia berhenti. Melihat kearah sekumpulan orang aneh yang berjalan beriringan. Mereka menunduk, tidak berekspresi maupun berbicara. Tampaknya orang-orang sekitar juga tidak memperhatikannya padahal mereka sangat mencolok.

Karna terlalu fokus, Shikamaru jadi lupa tujuan dan tempat dimana ia berada. Sekumpulan orang itu baru disadarinya memakai pakaian putih seperti pengusung jenazah. Ketika mereka mendongak, Shikamaru lekas tersentak.

Mereka adalah korban kecelakaan tragis yang beberapa menit lalu ia saksikan terkapar di emperan jalan. Dan setelah itu, sosok-sosok itu raib sembari memberikan senyuman aneh pada Shikamaru.

"Yah, begitulah ceritanya..." Selesai sudah bagian Shikamaru. Ia melirik Naruto yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Jadi, kejadian itu belum lama ini kau alami?"

"Aku mengalaminya saat hendak ke rumah Sasuke,"

"Mengerikan sekali." Naruto bergidik. Shikamaru hanya mendengus sembari mengedikkan bahu dengan tampang malasnya seperti biasa.

"Hei, Couji belum datang juga," Kata Sasuke yang melirik kearah jendela lalu mengecek waktu yang terpasang di didinding kamarnya.

"Sebentar lagi juga dia pasti mengabari. Yasudah aku pulang duluan ya, titip salam saja untuk Chouji,"

"Kau tidak ingin menunggu Chouji datang?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Kalian saja yang menunggunya. Selamat tinggal."

"Berhati-hatilah di jalan Shikamaru," Kata Itachi memperingati. "Jalanan menuju arah rumahmu pasti masih belum stabil karna kejadian kecelakaan itu."

"Yah, terima kasih. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Jaa..." Pamit Shikamaru. Dia memoles senyum tipisnya kemudian berbalik. Melambaikan tangan lewat punggungnya dan benar-benar berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

"Tidak biasanya Chouji seperti ini. Biasanya dia akan memberi kabar jika terlambat," Ucap Sasuke.

"Kurasa telah terjadi sesuatu padanya. Aku mencemaskannya, Sasuke," Sergah Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak kalian hubungi dia saja?" Saran Itachi.

"Niatnya juga seperti itu Itachi-nii. Tapi Shikamaru bilang tidak perlu, karna biasanya Chouji pasti akan datang walau sedikit terlambat dari waktu yang ditentukan."

"Sasuke? Ada telpon dari temanmu!" Mikoto berteriak dari depan pintu seraya mengetuknya tergesa-gesa.

"Siapa ibu?" Sasuke bertanya setelah membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya dia sedang tertimpa masalah, suaranya sendu sekali."

Setelah mendengar perkataan Mikoto, Sasuke lekas berlari kebawah untuk menerima telpon. Diikuti Naruto dan Itachi yang tampak penasaran. Terlebih saat melihat ekspresi ibunya.

"Ya? Halo..." Sapa Sasuke pada si penelpon. Terdengar suara isakan lirih dan tarikan napas berat dari sebrang sana.

"Sa-sasu-ke..."

"Chouji? Ada apa?" Rasa cemas tiba-tiba muncul saat mendengar suara Chouji yang terbata. Pemuda bertubuh gempal itu pasti berbicara sambil menangis karna Sasuke masih bisa mendengar nada sesegukannya dengan jelas.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa datang dan baru sempat memberi kabar,"

"Ya, tak apa. Sekarang kau ada dimana?"

"Dirumah sakit,"

"Eh? Kau kenapa Chouji?" Sasuke melirik Naruto yang ikut mencuri dengar disebelahnya sembari memasang wajah penasaran. Disebrang sana, Chouji tak langsung menjawab, dia malah menangis dengan suara keras.

"Shikamaru... Dia-kecelakaan dan... Meninggal ditempat."

"APA?!" Pekik Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan. Itachi yang masih berada didekat mereka sampai terkejut dan nyaris terjungkal dengan tidak elite-nya.

"Dia... Huhuhu... Dia mengalami kecelakaan saat ditengah jalan menuju rumahmu dan langsung meninggal ditempat pada pukul 6 lewat 6 menit. Aku diberi kabar oleh ibunya dan langsung pergi kesini. Hikss.. Shika sudah tidak ada."

Kedua remaja tanggung itu terdiam mematung. Gagang telpon dalam genggaman tangan Sasuke hampir terlepas begitu saja. Mereka saling pandang lalu meneguk ludah susah payah karna tegang.

"Jangan bercanda Chouji! Baru saja kami selesai bercerita dengan Shikamaru. Dia pamit pulang beberapa menit yang lalu tahu!" Sembur Naruto yang langsung menyambar gagang telpon yang dipegang Sasuke. Ekspresinya campur aduk seperti halnya bungsu Uchiha. Ada raut tak percaya, ngeri, semua bercampur jadi satu dalam degupan jantungnya yang berpacu cepat.

"Apa?! Itu tidak mungkin! Dan... Aku tidak berbohong, Naruto! Cepatlah datang ke rumah sakit Konoha, Jenasah Shikamaru sebentar lagi akan dipersiapkan."

Sambungan telpon tak lama terputus. Untuk beberapa saat keduanya masih terdiam tak percaya. Saling bertatapan sampai tidak memperdulikan Itachi yang menepuk wajahnya dan bertanya dengan raut cemas.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Terdengar suara teriakan dari arah tangga. Secepat mungkin Sasuke dan Naruto mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Mereka berlari mengikuti Itachi ysng sudah memimpin didepan.

Asal suara itu ternyata memang dari arah tangga, dan pelakunya adalah Mikoto. Belum sempat mereka bertanya Mikoto sudah memeluk putra termudanya sembari menangis terisak.

"I-i-ini..." Mata Naruto melebar dengan raut shock. Tubuhnya bergetar. Mendadak ia merasa dingin dan menggigil.

Itachi yang berada satu langkah didepannya juga melongok tak percaya. Ekspresi dingin dan datarnya lenyap dalam sekejap. Dia melirik Sasuke yang bergetar dalam pelukan ibunya. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang tidak shock dan takut. Semua hanya terdiam, melihat kearah lantai dengan sorot ngeri.

Terdapat bercak langkah kaki yang terbuat dari darah yang mengental. Asalnya dari kamar Sasuke menuju ruang depan, dimana pintu utama rumah keluarga Uchiha terbuka lebar. Padahal sebelumnya masih terkunci, dan juga saat mereka keluar kamar untuk menerima telpon jejak itu belumlah ada.

Apa ini jejaknya Shikamaru?

Setelah diselidiki ternyata ada yang janggal dari cerita Shikamaru. Bukankah sebelumnya ia berkata sempat berhenti ditengah jalan untuk melihat sekelompok orang aneh yang terlihat seperti pengusung jenasah dipinggir jalan?

Setelah sosok-sosok itu raib, rupanya Shikamaru tertabrak sebuah mobil tanpa sempat menyadari posisinya, lalu tubuhnya terpental beberapa meter kedepan dan terguling-guling diaspal jalan. Dia dikabarkan meninggal ditempat karna benturan hebat dikepala.

Yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah, jika Shikamaru meninggal ditempat pukul 6 lewat 6, lalu siapakah yang bercerita bersama mereka bertiga? Karna pada pukul yang sama, Shikamaru telah sampai dirumah Sasuke, dan keadaannya nampak baik-baik saja seperti tidak ada keanehan.

Benarkah yang bercerita bersama mereka adalah Shikamaru?

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

Ini fic penutup sebelum Nagi hiatus. Mungkin pas ada waktu luang baru Nagi balik. Bisa juga sampai sebulan kedepan atau beberapa bulan Nagi ga nongol dulu. Hehehe... Gomen.

Fic ini bisa dibilang pernah nagi post difandom lain, tapi alur ceritanya nagi ubah, dan judulnya juga sedikit dibedain. Karna nagi kurang puas sama versi yang itu, walaupun sebenernya sama aja sih intinya.

Yah, kalau begitu saja pamit undur diri. Kuota saya sudah limit soalnya. Wkwkwk... Jaa nee :)


End file.
